villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Faustus
' Doctor Faustus' is the villainous persona of the mad scientist known as Johann Fennhoff - a gifted psychologist who has opted to use his knowledge to take over the minds of others, making him an enemy to a number of Marvel's greatest heroes. History Johann Fennhoff was born in Vienna, Austria. He became a psychiatrist and criminal mastermind. He proclaimed himself the "Master of Mens' Minds," and was known for the use of psychological methods of combat. His plots typically involved manipulating his foes into positions where they would, essentially, kill themselves. Faustus induced nightmares and hallucinations in Captain America in an attempt to drive him insane. However, he was easily bested in a physical confrontation. It was later revealed that he had been treating the amnesiac Peggy Carter, and captured Sharon Carter and her parents in an attempt to destroy Captain America. Faustus then acquired stolen weapons from Stark International with which he planned to threaten New York City, and organized a private flight of American criminals; however this plan was thwarted by Captain America. Faustus was briefly able to control Spider-Man and use him in an attempt to introduce a "psychogenic additive" to a flu vaccine (which would permit hypnotic control of the public), but he was defeated. Faustus was the mastermind behind the neo-Nazi group National Force, directing them behind the scenes. He was responsible for the creation of the villain known as the Grand Director to lead the National Force, as well as brainwashing S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Sharon Carter and programming her to commit suicide (though Carter survived). Faustus also temporarily brainwashed Captain America and battled Cap and Daredevil. His legs were injured by falling gas canisters during this confrontation. Faustus later mentally conditioned Everyman to be his operative, later known as Zeitgeist. He used his absorbascan to draw in psychic power from other people in an attempt to mentally defeat Mister Fantastic and prove his worth to the Secret Empire. Everyman subsequently battled Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic, using a ray to temporarily deprive Reed Richards of his intellect, but the two heroes were nevertheless able to prevail and restore Richards to normal. When Richards subsequently sought Everyman's backer, Faustus attempted to drive him to die of despair by making it appear that he had killed the rest of the Fantastic Four using elaborate androids, but Richards realized their true natures and defeated Faustus's plan, apparently causing the psychiatrist to have a breakdown. Faustus then allied with the Red Skull, and occupied the Skull's mansion. Faustus attempted to coerce Captain America into committing suicide through the use of ghostly holograms. Faustus was also known for his involvement with the villain and future Thunderbolt Moonstone. He was presumed dead for a number of years, but reappeared again, living undercover as a S.H.I.E.L.D. psychiatrist, and in the employ of the Red Skull. Faustus was tasked with manipulating Sharon Carter, and claimed responsibility for Carter's increasing romantic attachment to Captain America. Faustus was responsible for manipulating Sharon Carter into assassinating Captain America. It was further discovered that the Captain America from the 1950s remained alive in Faustus' possession, recuperating slowly, and he was reconditioned and sent against the new Captain America, James Barnes. The failure of this attack, and the ever-increasing vituperation of the Skull and Zola towards Faustus, caused him to withdraw from the project, but not before freeing Sharon Carter and giving crucial information about the Skull's plans to SHIELD. Powers and Abilities Doctor Faustus is a master of psychology and via use of his knowledge is able to torture the minds of others, he is also very charismatic and a master of manipulation. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Mad Scientist Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals